Prophylactic and lubricants are commonly used during sex. Prophylactics are used for birth control and disease prevention purposes. Lubricants are commonly used for massages, and also for comfort, particularly with women past menopause.
Prophylactics are commonly dispensed through drugstores and through vending machines. Lubricants are commonly dispensed in containers containing much larger quantities of lubricant than needed at any single time, which is inconvenient to carry such as in a wallet, commonly used by men for carrying prophylactics. One exception to this is pre-lubricated prophylactics. A disadvantage of pre-lubricated prophylactics is that it is not possible to use the lubricant separately from the prophylactic, such as for massage or foreplay.
A problem associated with having separate dispensing systems for prophylactics and lubricants is that only one may be available when both are needed, and accessing those can be inconvenient and mood-destroying at the time of need.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better dispensing system for providing access to lubricant and prophylactics.